


She was carried along by the crowd.

by Marvel_stony



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_stony/pseuds/Marvel_stony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has an accident on the way to work. Steve sees and helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was carried along by the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an assesmnet i had to do for english. I didn't get a chance to finsih it as I only had 40 minuets to write it. I may complete it at some point, and maybe add another version in Natasha/Tony's or Steve's POV. Comment are appreicated!  
> Also here is my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chloe-downey-jr

She was carried along by the crowd. The busy New York street was filled with savage cavemen, not caring about anyone other than themselves. The girl was young, early 20’s maybe. She was short around 5”5, brunette hair, and intelligent brown eyes. She looked important for a woman of such a young age, a short black skirt paired with a matching blazer, a white blouse underneath, and heels that looked very expensive.

She looked to be heading to work, like most people at 8:30am on a Monday morning. She had a coffee in on hand and a phone in the other, looking down at it every few seconds and still managing to pay attention to the busy street.

One moment everything was fine, and then a man came running past, pushing anyone in his way and making them bump into other people. Were people always this uncaring? The next person he pushed past was a middle aged man who fell backwards and into the woman and she fell to the ground. You could hear someone shouting curse words as the coffee went flying into the air and all over her hands and front. The second she hit the floor the man came barrelling past her and stood on her hand. I imagine if you were close enough you would have heard the bones crunch. She cried out in pain and puller her hand close to her chest, holding it there protectively. She was sprawled out on the floor and her leg also seems to be in an odd position, possibly broken, sprained at the least.

A young man stood across the road and watched as the scene unfolded. As soon as the crazed man was out of the way he quickly made his way towards the woman to help. The man was tall, maybe 6”2, he also looked to be in his early 20’s. He had blond hair that looked golden in the early morning sun, and clear azure eyes. He was wearing simple jeans and a plain white T-Shirt that seemed to be a few sizes too small on his muscular body as it stretched over his broad shoulders, he also had a messenger bag slung over one shoulder.

He crouched down next to the woman and started to say something to her as he pulled what looked to be a phone out of his pocket. He pressed a few buttons then bought it up to his ear; he talked to the person on the other end then put the phone away again. He then opened his bad and pulled out what looked to look like some bandages. He secured them around the woman’s hand and when he was done began talking to her again. A few minutes later sirens could be heard in the distance, he must have called an ambulance. The ambulance pulled over on the side of the street a few minutes later, the man said something to the woman before he stood up and made his way over, waving as the driver got out. The driver got out, he was a bit shorter than the blond and had shaggy brown hair pulled up in a bun and brown eyes. The two men began to talk as they made their way to the back of the ambulance. The opened the door and lifted the stretcher out, and the blond man pointed to where the woman was lying. They made their way over and lifted her onto the stretcher. The blond man started talking to her again, making sure she was okay. The busy street had started to thin out, leaving a path for them to make it to the ambulance easily. They lifted her inside and the blond man got in the back with her, the other man getting in front. The ambulance drove away and towards the hospital.


End file.
